


Better than a sunset

by Miss_Von_Cheese



Series: Sciencegasms [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Enough science to make a Jane Foster happy, F/F, Fluff, Presents, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Von_Cheese/pseuds/Miss_Von_Cheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Valentine's Day, Jane Foster receives from her girlfriend the best present she could ever dream of...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than a sunset

“I’m sure he will love it, you big baby!” Jane assured as she helped Thor pin his mother’s cape to his armor. She tapped his broad shoulders and encouraged him to go. “Come on, don’t be late for Valentine’s Day. You’ll tell me what Steve thought of the surprise!”

Seeing his best friend so shy and embarrassed, Jane felt excited for him. These two had finally made their move, the year was starting well for everyone. She looked as Thor joined Heimdall and disappeared in a flash of light, mentally taking notes every time she saw how easily Asgardians played with quantum fields. 

All around the city couples were strolling and stargazing, happy to celebrate the end of winter in a Midgardian way -they had found Valentine’s day a fantastic idea and a good pretext to talk about love. She even noticed Hogun with a single flower in his hand, walking down the street. On Asgard everyone seemed happy for people in love, and even those who were single didn’t complain. 

Jane’s breath caught in her throat when she finally saw her girlfriend approaching. Sif was always attractive, but when she abandoned her armor for more casual outfits she was stunning. Under her long flowing dress, Jane suspected she still wore boots and knee pads, just in case, as well as several knives strapped to her strong legs that made undressing her an epic adventure. 

With a grin, Jane ran to her. She let Sif bow and kiss her hand, knowing how she loved to treat her as a lady. “Darling, I’m really sorry, I didn’t have time, or the opportunity to find you a good present. I -- I have something, back on Earth, I swear! But it’s not finished yet, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be silly, you are my present!” Sif replied with a huge smile. She ran her fingers in Jane’s hair. “Being with you is all I could wish for, milady. Besides, I can’t wait to show you my surprise… I hope you’ll like it. Actually, I’m certain you’ll love it!”

Jane chuckled. Her girlfriend’s confidence was adorable, and inspiring too. Asgardian women never let anyone tell them what to do, that was precisely who Jane aspired to become. She let Sif take her to Heimdall, holding her hand.

“Send us where you know, brother?” the warrior asked enthusiastically.

Heimdall simply nodded, placing a hand on the golden dome in front of him. Sorry to make him work on such a day, Jane couldn’t help giving him a shy smile. “Are you seeing anyone tonight?”

Heimdall simply shook his head as the elements of the portal started to turn around them. “No, lady Jane. Don’t worry, travel safe, I’ll be there when you return.”

“Oh I wasn’t saying that for… I’m sorry to keep you busy,” Jane apologized. But Sif had already pulled her towards the ray of light, excited as a child, and Heimdall raised his thumb with a half-smile.

“Enjoy your date, ladies.” 

 

Jane clung to Sif’s shoulders as they traveled through space-time, feeling particles of light and matter, as well as pure energy shaking her body on a subatomic level -ar at least, she interpreted it like this, but she might have been wrong, she still had so much to figure out! In less than a minute they stopped vibrating and Jane slowly opened her eyes but she couldn’t see anything. She felt Sif’s body next to her, she could hold her, cling to her even as there was no ground under her feet. But it was so dark Jane couldn’t even look at her own hand. 

Terrified, she grabbed Sif’s dress and started moving her feet to try finding a support. “Sif? Sif where are we? What are we doing here, are you okay?”

“I’m here,” Sif replied in a warm tone. “Don’t be afraid… look…”

Jane let out a gasp. “Look where? What? I can’t see anything. What is this place?”

Feeling her fear, Sif wrapped her arms around the smaller frame of her lover and kissed her cheek. “Don’t be afraid of the dark, little dove. We are in what you would call a… singularity. We are safe, nothing can happen to us here.”

“Y--yes, and literally nothing is happening either, because there’s nothing, and I’m not even sure I’m something myself!” Jane mumbled. 

She didn’t feel safe, yet her curiosity was stronger than her fear, as usual. She moved her own hand, tried to see it but couldn’t. She could hear her friend, and her own heart pounding in her chest, she could feel, and smell Sif’s flowery scent. But that was all. 

“A singularity, you say? Why are we here? How did Heimdall do that?”

Sif laughed softly. “Don’t ask too many questions right now, you will get your answers later. Of course I don’t know everything about Heimdall’s magic, I just know that this is a show you will enjoy…” 

“But how can we _be_ in a singularity ourselves, that doesn’t make sense? If it’s a macroscopic one then it’s not… or are we very small? What am I supposed to look at?” Jane insisted, kneading the fabric of Sif’s dress between her fingers. 

“We are not small, we’re not that close to this place, actually. This is just a matter of scale, we’re a projection, but in reality we are in a much safer place…” the warrior whispered. “It should start soon.”

“In a much safer place? And I’m not supposed to freak out?” Jane looked all around herself but it was even darker than if her eyes were closed, and out of curiosity she closed them to make sure she didn’t see better that way. “Wait… where are the stars? The galaxies? We’re not in the Nine Realms, right?”

“No, we aren’t indeed, my love.” 

“Then where?” Jane’s mind was racing. She wasn’t cold as she sometimes was when she travelled through space, she even felt a bit too hot. Like a hot summer day in New Mexico. “Are we in a singularity out of the known universe? Is that…?” 

She held her hand out and tried grabbing something but her palm came back empty. “Is that... pure dark matter? Are you kidding me?” She was half-laughing, in awe, when Sif pulled her closer and kissed her temple.

“Here we are, my love. Happy Valentine’s day…” she murmured in her ear, and Jane didn’t understand at first. Everything was dark and empty, it felt like a dream. Then she felt it in her guts, the strong feeling something unique was about to happen. Like waves traveling through her body. 

Jane didn’t see but her eyes were everywhere. She didn’t feel safe at all but she didn’t care. She was surrounded by dark matter, probably basking in dark energy, yet protected by the singularity, and her girlfriend she trusted. Something was happening. She held onto Sif who hugged her gently as if they were watching a movie. Everything was dark yet it was as if waves ripped through the immensity of space. 

“Hold me,” Sif whispered. “Births are violent events.” 

Jane obeyed, heart beating fast. “Birth? What b…” 

She couldn’t finish her sentence as they were shaken by violent sensations. Jane couldn’t identify what she felt, there weren’t any noises or lights but she could see herself and Sif. She barely had time to understand they were surrounded by intense radiations, so intense she could almost watch the reality of her environment, before space started to fluctuate around them, moving them around like a violent sea. 

Jane forgot to breathe. 

The birth of a universe. 

She realized they were in some Planck epoch, and by the time she named it, it was already over. She knew everything that was happening. The initial singularity, the heat around them, the extreme density that would have killed them if they hadn’t been protected by Heimdall’s tricks. 

The young and fiery universe was already expanding, the fundamental forces were separated. Neutrinos were decoupled from similar particles, temperature was going down at an unthinkable rate. Electrons and positrons annihilated, indirectly heating the first photons. 

Jane knew all this by heart but to be so close to the laws of physics’ creation made her head spin. She looked all around even if there was nothing to really see. She only felt the waves, and the radiations marked the contours of her body. Her mind remembered the story she knew, a few seconds after the first waves she knew she was in the middle of the creation of hydrogen, helium and lithium. And even if she stayed she wouldn’t actually be able to see anything with her own eyes for another 380 000 years. 

“... primordial nucleosynthesis…” she gasped, heart pounding in her chest.

Space around them was dark, too dark for human eyes, too immense for a simple mind, and Jane knew that they weren’t really there, they couldn’t, they wouldn’t have had the time to realize they’d be dead. The sensations she felt deep inside of her were nothing compared to what was really going on outside of their protected singularity, yet she was trembling like a leaf. Her breath came short and her nose tingled. 

“Why are you crying?” Sif asked worriedly, brushing her hair. “Don’t you like it?”

“I do,” Jane choked, unable to control her sobs. Holding Sif’s dress tightly, she looked around. “Is it… is it our universe we’re seeing, or another?” 

“Another,” Sif whispered, visibly lost and confused. “Heimdall knows where to look. But my love, why do you cry?” 

“Because I’m happy,” Jane admitted, tears rolling down her cheeks. Even her tears felt strange on her skin. “This is the most amazing present, Sif… I… I’ll never be able to thank you enough…” 

“Your joy is my joy, milady.” 

Jane couldn’t stop crying, overwhelmed by the physical sensations, the repercussions of surrounding events moving her to the core, in the most literal way. She wasn’t disturbed by the lack of landmarks anymore, she looked around and floated freely. 

“How can we see that…?”

“Err… we don’t really see anything, love…” Sif replied, slightly confused.

Jane held out her hand as if she could touch the atoms under construction. “How are we here? Are we in another universe? A superposed brane? Are the physical laws the same as ours?”

Sif wrapped her arms around Jane’s waist to keep her close. “I don’t know, I’m sorry…”

Jane chuckled, her cheeks still wet. “Sorry, I know you don’t know, nobody could have a way of knowing anyway… I just… wow… can we stay there for a little while?” 

“For as long as you wish, my dear. Could I get a kiss then?”

Turning to her girlfriend, Jane brushed their noses together and whispered, “This is a unique kiss, surrounded by original radiations and particles finding their spin, and…”

“Just one kiss!” Sif pleaded. 

Jane laughed and stopped talking long enough to press her lips on her favorite warrior’s, but in her head she was trying to remember every single detail of her adventure to take notes when she would be back on Asgard. This was the most beautiful present, and the mere fact that Sif thought of it proved how good a partner she was. She had given Jane everything she had ever wanted, one unique experience, not a single answer, and even more questions, even more mysteries to solve. 

“You make me so happy,” Jane whispering in Sif’s ear, already looking away at the radiations. 

“No, you do make me happy, Jane.”

 

* * *

Heimdall knew before he heard him that Hogun was behind him. He did turn his head though, and nodded to welcome his fellow warrior.

“... working?” Hogun asked softly.

Heimdall nodded again. “Waiting for all the couples to come back from their romantic escapades.” 

Walking slowly, Hogun handed Heimdall a single flower that the guardian recognized immediately like being from the immortal cherry trees of Vanaheim. These flowers never died, even removed from their branch, and thus symbolized a promise of everlasting love. 

Heimdall contained a small smile as he delicately took the flower from Hogun’s hand. 

“I am sorry my friend, I cannot leave tonight. I have to stay here…”

“... and I would be more than happy to simply sit with you and enjoy your presence,” Hogun assured. He wasn’t smiling, as usual, but his eyes gave him away. 

“Here’s precisely why I would enjoy your company as well,” Heimdall admitted, placing the flower on the chainmail over his shoulder. 

He would deal with his sister’s curiosity when she would be back, but with two shy men like them, it was a safe bet that nothing too scandalous would happen before her return.

**Author's Note:**

> I've already had some strange writing experiences but trying to describe a Big Bang in a poetic and sensual way was one of the trippiest. Anyway, I love Jane and I think she deserves to geek over science as much as she wants, not just assist Thor when he saves the day! (Oh and Sif/Jane forever, right?)


End file.
